Unforgetable moment
by Darkanimegurl
Summary: These is about a girl and a boy's friendship and they don't know that they both in love with eachother, but their is probleme happened which give theme apart. Please read it, and review thank you
1. Chapter 1

_** Plzz review after u read these thanxddd**_

Chapter 1

Kira- 13 years old

Toyoma- 13 years old

These is where we start are friendship.

When I went to school I was holding a lot of papers full of drawings that I need to produce to my maneger and I ran to school, because I'm late. I bump these guy and he's cute. He wears black baggy

pants, he's hair is blond which give him a lot of points,

and he's wearing black t-shirt. He said to me "I'm sorry" and I just stand their saying nothing I keep looking at he's great deep sky blue eyes, and I said it's "oky" he ask me if I can help him to draw he's

homework, and I said "oky" We meet at the library and we talk to each other about us. I found out that he's new in our school every girls looking at him. I never thought that I never asked he's name

yet. I asked him what's he's name, and he said " Toyoma" and he asked me what's my name with his deep voice, and I said "Kira" After few days we start hanging out. We always go anywhere places

that he wanted and I wanted. After Few months past ago we walk together to school holding hands. One day when we are walking their is a girls talking about us that we are great couple, and we

start blushing. I went home and figuring out why we can't just be boyfriend and grilfriend. I'm just shy to tell him that I liked him so much. After a few years we are High School I found out that he has

girlfriend. Everytime he invirted me to go to their party seeing theme kissing eachother I just can't look at theme kissing, my heart is tearing apart. At night I always tell to my self why can't we be

together? I just can't tell that I liked him so much, because I'm to shy to tell him what I feel. When he have girlfriend he don't talk to me, he don't go to my house, we don't bond eachother anymore

we don't hold our hands together. Everything went wrong. I went home crying remembering everything our happy moments. My eyes are empty. I look at the stars I'm thinking why I didn't tell that

I liked him so much, I' m just too shy to tell what I felt about him. Few years ago I found out that he's going to get married I was there saying nothing, he said that "Thank you for coming to my

wedding"

I'm their looking at theme getting engaged. I went home thinking why I didn't tell what I felt about him. I'm just too shy to tell him what I felt about him. few years later I found out that he's

going Texas and lived their. I was about to cry when he's going to lived their. I'm thinking why I didn't tell him that I liked him so much, I'm just too shy to tell him that I like him so much. Few

years later I still didn't moved on, I'm thinking why he's not calling me and sending me a letter. I went to their house, and I saw some picture in the table and roses. I asked he's mom

if he's "oky" and she just said that "Toyoma is died... last year. The plain crushed when their going to Texas" and he's mom gaved me he's diary. I started running and crying. I went to funeral and

looking at he's name while I'm crying. I regretet that I didn't tell him that I like him so much. When I found he's name I sit down and read he's diary.

** Dear: Diary**

** I liked these girl and she's my bestfriend, but I'm just to shy to tell her that I Liked her so much.**

** I hoped she's my girl, but I know that she's the only girl in my heart. I will never forget her.**

I started crying......... sniff sniff snifff

_** I Hope you liked my story please review thank you=0_0=**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Second Chapter of Unfrogetable Moment Hope you liked it!**_

**_Second:_**

Kira is always thinking why she didn't say it, After 1 years she realize that she need to move on. After all the sad moments that she regreted, after all that accident. One day in the back of our school

their is there girl crying and crying.... I asked her "If she's oky," and she said "No" she got rejected from a guy that her first love, and their where I meet a her "Kirarin."

15 years old, she's pretty, she have red dye hair with blue bangs, she have deep blue eyes like "Toyoma" she reminds me of him when ever I looked at her. She acts like him too, and she's always

joyfull which give me a big big smile. I talked about what happend past years about Toyoma and me, she felt sad when I talked that to her, and she even cry. I said to her

"She don't need to cry or felt sad about me, because I have a bestfriend which is you." and she smile. I even have a great maneger to sponcer all my work. I became great mangaka.

I loved to draw manga, so I keep my work, because I know that we start knowing eachother [Toyoma and me]. Kirarin is always by my side. One day she talked to me she said that

"she likes someone," and I said "great," but actually it was sad, because it reminds me of Toyoma and her girlfriend. Toyoma don't had time to me to bond eachother. Kirarin said to me that

"she's going to confess," and I said "oky," "Why you don't look happy for me," "Of course I'm happy for you, who could've want a guy that you liked," "I know yah!" I asked her if

"I can meet him someday," and she said "Your going to meet him if he likes me too," and I said "Oky."

* * *

**Morning: Kirarin's house.**

After school Kirarin asked me "If I can help her do her writing for the guy she like's," I said to her "Of course." Were at Kirarin's house and she said "she can't think what she's going to wright."

I said to her "Just wright what is your heart thinking, follow your heart and that's where your going to find what you looking at." Kirarin-"Thanks for the advice."

She closed her eyes and think what she's going to wright. After 30 seconds, and she said enthusiastically said "Got it!." I looked at her letter and I started reading.

First she never wright the guy name.

_**Dear: blank**_

**_I'm Kirarin, 15 years old. When I first saw you my heart keep pounding_**

**_I don't know why, but I know that night keep thinking about you that_**

**_I'm i........n.......l......o......v........e at you. I can't tell you face to face,_**

**_because I can't help talking to you. It's like their is stick stub in my _**

**_throat. I think that I'm just going to wright a letter. I have these friend_**

**_and she help me to wright. I'm going to meet you at the back of our school._**

**_At 3:00 p.m_**

_**P.S. Kirarin**_

Kirarin: "All done,"

Kira: "great job you finall finished it,"

Kirarin: " Yup, because all of you" "Arigato[thank you]"

Kira: "your welcome" she felt good about her letter. I asked her "why she didn't wright he's name,"

and she never says anything, she just keep walking with a big smile on her face. "I'm going kirarin," I said to her, and she said "Oky meet me at school morning." I went home thinking

what might affect our friendship if she have boyfriend. I closed my eyes, and sleep.

* * *

**At school.**

Kirarin: "Hi! Kira"

Kira: "Hi! are you going to give him now"

Kirarin: "Nope, I'm going to drop on he's locker"

Kira: "Ahh... oky"

Kirarin: "Wait here oky"

She went to he's locker, and drop it off.

Kira: "You look nice today" she's wearing twirly skirt about 1 foot of her knee, and she' wearing fited emo t-shirt, and some accesories, and she looks good on it.

Kirarin: "Thanks!"

We went to our class, she's looking backward to look at him if he's looking to her letter, and she bump with these guy. Wearing skiny jeans with emo hair, dye hair, and a deep brown eyes.

She stop suddenly when he saw him. I'm thinking why,? and I think she might the guy that she like's. "Hey, are you oky?," "yahhh...., and she suddenly said

Kirarin: "That guy is the o...n....e"

Kira: "Huh"

he's the one I liked since I saw him.

Kira: "Ohhhh, so that's the guy you liked hmmmm, he's kind of cute."

Kirarin: "He really is cute"

* * *

**2:00p.m**

I went to the restroom, and I just heard someone talking, and it's the one Kirarin like's. There talking about her if he's going to tell if he like's him too, and the other guy said

Guy: "Just tell her that you liked her, even you don't,"

The guy kirarin like's: "but... I'm going to hurt her."

Guy: "You never went out with someone aren't I correct"

The guy Kirarin like's: "Yah"

Guy: "So why don't you play with her, and feel how to have girlfriend"

Kira: "Whatttt the"

Guy: "Who is that?"

I ran fast as I can, and tell to Kirarin everything I heard, and she didn't beleived on me, she said "she's going to believed at me if she find out if he's going at the back of school and wait there."

3:00p.m the guy didn't went to backyard yet, few more minutes waiting and waiting at him to come, and he show up. I ran and hide to let theme talk to eachother. I heard theme talking.

Guy: "Hi!"

Kirarin: "Hi"

Guy: "I read your letter"

Kirarin: "and...."

Guy: " Ahhh.... Liked y...ou"

Kirarin: "Really"

Guy: "Yup"

Kirarin: "So... you want to meet me at Icream bar"

Guy: "Oky"

I went out, I'm trying to tell her that he's faking, but she never answer she just went walking and looking at the sky. She looks like want's to shoot a bird and finally catch it.

I just keep walking I know that she's not going to listen to me. After school I asked her "If she want's to go Icecream bar, and she said "I'm going with my date, you want to come?"

and I said "Oky"

After school we went to icecream bar. We saw him looking at us, "Toyoma, meet my friend Kira," Kirarin said, and I just made a shock face "Hi!" Toyoma said, and I said "Hiiiii"

He always looking at me everytime I drink my juice and while eating my icecream. Kirarin suddenly interrupted and asked him a rondom question. When Kirarin finally run out of qeustion.

I asked him "If he really like's Kirarin," and he said "Of course she's pretty and smart who colud've want a girl like's her," and I said "Why I heard you and your friend talking at the bathroom

talking whether your going to ask her out or not." Suddenly Kirarin interupted "What such a question?" Kirarin is angry when she said that. "I'm sorry Kirarin," "I'm sorry too Kira I suddenly

make a bad word that I shoudn't tell to you" my lips broke in part, It's like I can't move. Everytime then she don't hang out with me anymore she's busy talking and hanging out with her boyfriend.

_**That's the end of chapter hope you liked it, and I'm sorry for wrong grammer, and don't forget to review thanxxx: I'm going to wright a new chapter please look at it seeyah!**_


	3. Chapter 3

These is the 3rd chapter of unforgettable moment, again sorry for not using good grammer, it's just I'm not use to wright. Please Review Thanks!

**Chapter 3**

"I would think that is really love, maybe sometimes you need to lie to make that person happy, but do you think it's unfair," as I gazed on the stars. Why people really is so much adverse of love?

They don't know what's wrong or not, but I think you need to give theme a chance to make your heart decide, but I know heart can only decide not your self or everyone.

What if that person is the one you like, and your friend doesn't know, how is she going to feel? sad, unconfortable, can't decide, or she's going to hurt, or maybe it's opposite.

I wrote in the paper can I really say it these time.? Can I say what my heart says or I'm just going to regret again. I fold the paper and ripped it.

* * *

Ring ring ring.... My phone beeping

Kirarin: "Kira"

Kirarin: "What you doing?"

Kira: "Nothing just gazing to the moon"

Kirarin: "I saw a big big round red moon, can you see it?"

Kira: "Hmmm"

Kirarin: "So you want to come with us tomorrow with Tomoya and he's friends?"

Kira: "Sure"

Kirarin: "What do you think I can wear tomorrow?"

Kira: "Maybe you should wear some simple dress that you think it's suits you"

Kirarin: "Thanks see yah! tomorrow"

* * *

**After School:**

After school I saw Kirarin kissing Tomoya in our front gate.

Kira: "Kirarin"

Kirarin: "Kira your here your so early today"

Kira: "You tell me were going somewhere?"

Kirarin: "Oh yah how should I forget that, so where are we going"

Tomoya: "You guys want to go to my friends house"

Kirarin: "Sure!"

Tomoya: "Meet me to bus station"

Kirarin: "Sure"

I know that Tomoya is not really falling in love with her. I need to make theme apart, so Kirarin won't hurt. I know she's going to regreted it if she's going to find out about Tomoya's personality.

I eagerly went to their middle of talking.

Kira: "Hey"

Tomoya: "Hey.."

Kirarin: "What are you doing of our middle of talking kira?"

Kira: "I think she reach her boiling point, so I eagerly stop to some store, and let theme be together."

I went to bookstore and look for books, and I just think of something, I imediately ask the lady where is the spy books,? and she said "Right behind you," "Ah.. oky thanks."

I grab it fast, and read it. I found out some information to make Tomoya says that he don't love Kirarin.

* * *

**School:**

I'm walking to school quickly and finding Toyoma where he is at. I've been looking for him an hour, and I still can't find him. I heard someone's talking at the bathroom, and I heard Tyoma and he's

Friends talking. I quickly turn on my video, and I set up everything.

Toyoma: "She's kind off erotating, she always follow me everywhere, I just can't get her in my nerves"

Friend: "Are you going to break up with her?"

Toyoma: "IDK:"

Friend: "You should make your mind"

I qiuckly turn off my video and ran to Kirarin. I'm so exhausted ranning to the hallway finding her. I jus saw her hanging out with someone else.

Kira: "Hi! Kirarin and Gujin"

Gujin: "Hi!"

Kira: "You need to look at these"

Kirarin: "Oky"

I grabbed her, before the teacher is coming. We went to the bathroom and talk their. It's kind off feel awkward talking their, because it's so much stinks I can't handle it. We just went to the back of

our school, and talk their. I let Kirarin look at the videos and pictures that I took, and she started crying. I didn't no she going to react so much sluggish, she just slap me hard,

and started crying. "Oooush that hurts" mondley put my hands in my cheeks, It's numb.... I just saw Toyoma and Kirarin arguing together.

Kirarin: "Why did you do these to me?"

Toyoma: "What are you talking about?"

Kirarin: "You don't love me ever since I've asked you" as she yelled really hard.

Tomoya: "That's not true Kirarin I've been in love you ever seen"

Kirarin: "And what's I've heard at the bathroom?"

Kirarin just ran after she arguid to him, and Tomoya looks anconscious of what he've done, but he doesn't look that he know what Kirarin was talking about, so I just went to him and said

"Are you really a person or an alien that doesn't have heart?" he just stared at me looking so empty and don't know what to do. I just left him standing their looking straight before

Kirarin go. The class is starting, but Kirarin is still not in our class. The teacher is starting taking attendance, and Kirarin didn't responce, and the teacher said "Kira, Kira, Kira..."

"Ohhh Hai[Yes]" were going to start math problem. " hate math ever, I hate everything except reading, and drawing manga." I even flunk of every subject we have here.

* * *

**These is the last chapter hoped you liked it, look for new chapter, and that's the last chapter I think. Please review thanks! [Gominasay]sorry for wrong grammer.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kirarin: Hey!

Kira: Hi!

Kirarin: Sorry about yesterday?

Kira: It's oky I know it hurts that much, that's how I feel when Tomya was gone.

Kirarin: I don't know how to start?

Kira: Well, same us here:

**At school:**

Tomoya was running after Kirarin trying to explain everything, and he's even trying to convinced to her that it was a mistake after all he make kirarin life's uneasy. I interrupted him from saying bad

things about me to hide he's secret, and suddenly Kirarin start crying harder and harder. I told to Tomoya to get out a way, and he did. Kirarin is really depreased about what happen. I went home

with a sad face. I was facing my television watching sabrina the witch tingi. I just wish that I have power to protect my friends, after 5 minutes I turned on the radio and started typing story about me

and my friends. It's about everything we feel together, and how consious everything. I started typing, and publishing some picture to take out and add some of my story. I started sleeping while I'm

typing. I wake up 1:00pm in the afternoon everything is messy beside's me wearing rappy pants, and black t-shirt, with my bracelate on. I started cleaning out everything, before my dad's get here.

After I clean my room I went to Kirarin's house and look over her, her face was really pale, she can't think besides talking about how cute he was, ad I was so mad abot her why she still like's him,

What kind of power he has to stick on my friends mind. She went to her, and she said "go home" and I went home without saying anything. **Monday: **I was walking alone wearing my skinny jeans,

feated spaghetti t-shirt, and I put a little bit eyeliner, and everyone saying if I'm a goth or emo, but I don't mind theme they are just intterupted of what I' am thinking how to get back Kirarin's

relationship. I was walking by the b-pod where Toyoma's class room, and I heard someone's crying.

The girl: Omg! what happen?

crying girl: Someone dump me, and rejected me, sniff snifff.....

The gril: Omg! who?

crying girl: T.....Oyoma

the girl: That Toyoma! grrrrrr....., When?

crying girl: yesterday! he said he's in love with someone.

Omg yesterday when Toyoma say's that he don't know what were talking about, if that means what I heard in the bathroom was mistaking, omg I need to say these to Kirarin.

I look to our classroom and she was not their, I went to cafeteria if she was eating and she was not their, I look at the gym if she plaing her favorite sports, but she was not their.

I look every where, where she could've be there, but every place I go Kirarin was not their. I'm worried about her. I went home thinking where she could've go,

and I was thinking her other friends. I went to her house and I find her, lying down and kissing her, and I was pretty shock, and she went by me, and she's trying to explain.

I was so frustrated seeing theme kissing. I never know there making out.

Kirarin: Wait!

I was covering my mouth and started crying.

Kira: Why did u did that?

Kirarin: I... I'm just pretty upset

Kira: so!! why did u still did that? your cheatting on your boyfriend

Kirarin: What are you talking about? I break up with him

Kira: but he didn't say "oky"

Kirarin: but we did already

Kira: It's all mistaken, I'm sorry.... I cried in front of her, and she's unconcious of everything, and I explain everything, and she started crying and went to the girl she kissed, and she said

"I'm sorry" the girl didn't care pretty much, and she started running to Toyoma's house and knocking he's door.

Kirarin: Ohhh!! I'm sorry for everything, I've been mistaking about your personality.

Toyoma: It's oky, I know that I didn't do anything, besides I really like you so much, your my perfect girl in my life.

and they started kissing.

* * *

**Friday:**

Everything happen. School is back to normal, everyone is happy, and Kirarin was happy about there relationship.

Kira: Hmmmm I wonder how Toyoma was doing in heaven?

Gujin: Hi!

Kira: h!

Gujin: Well... I need to tell u something.

Kira: Oky?

Gujin: Well..... are you ready for the test tom?

Kira: What we have test tom?

Gujin: Well yah?

Kira: What the heck:

Gujin: Well....... I have something to tell you.

Kira: Well it supposed to be good these time?

Gujin: hmmmm.... did you did your homework?

Kira: What? I never know that, crap!

Gujin: he he he...

Kira: What are you laughing at?

Gujin: Well your pretty funny

Kira: Thanks:

Gujin: I have something to tell you?

Kira: Well it's better good

Gujin: I....

Kira: I????

Gujin: Like....

Kira: like????

Gujin: ehmmmm.....

Gujin: Wellll......

Gujin: I like you since 6th grade, and I was wondering if you want to go out with me

Kira: That's all

Gujin: Yahh..

Kira: Well, I like to tell you that I started liking you too, and I want to go out with you, but it turned out were friends, it's kind of pretty sad, but now you confess to me. I will confess to you too.

Gujin: Really you like me too, yessssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy, are we going out now?

Kira: Yup!

We both blush and we started kissing eachother, he's lips is slouchy, pretty good, taste like mentol, it's soft and it's kissable. It's perfect!

Kirarin, Toyoma, Gujin and I have double date, Kirarin and I are happy. Are story is like comics that made out of person.

Kirarin: So people do you like my story it's called Fall in love like a comic, hope you liked it, and go to these website to comment .

* * *

**Hope you like my story please don't mind the email I showed you it's wrong If you want to comment just review my page and well done, sorry for wrong grammer hope you like it!**


End file.
